If a disaster situation, such as an earthquake, typhoon, or tsunami occurs, it is important to quickly provide disaster information to a disaster area. If a disaster occurs, the fact that the disaster has occurred is generally notified through a broadcasting medium, such as a radio or TV.
With the recent prevalence of a portable electronic device such as a smart phone, a technology is being developed which quickly provides disaster information through the portable electronic device as well as the broadcasting medium.
A service providing disaster information by using the portable electronic device may check the location of the portable electronic device and then transmit disaster information on the current area, quickly.
A disaster alerting service using a portable electronic device does not provide disaster information on other areas excluding an area where the portable electronic device is currently located or on an area where there is user's acquaintance such as their family or relatives.